From Now On
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: The death of his father and the theft of his birth-right from out of his hand had been hard on the sanity of young Spencer Cassadine, and he wished to change for the sake of his beloved grandmother with help his townie cousin.


**From Now On**

* * *

The death of Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrosovich Cassadine had negatively impacted the lives of the Cassadine-Spencer family. It was no longer simply a case of mourning for the family, instead everything that gone down hill since one of their own betrayed and murdered their blood. Since then they had dealt with the collapse of their individual worlds, the murderous mastermind guilty of this, a psychopath out to destroy everyone and anyone they can and the death of a beloved friend among other things.

What was once a 'glorious' family has had it's light dimmed and brought down to levels they didn't expect. Their glitter filled lives had faded to dust and what was once an untouchable family slowly started tearing itself apart. Something that was most noticeable on the son and former birthright prince of the Cassadine legacy, Spencer Cassadine. Whose father and lifestyle was ripped away from him in one shot.

While he attempted to _enjoy _his life with his grandmother and schooling in Paris, when he rocked up the world had gotten colder around the former Prince. Everything he had gained as a birthright was stripped away, leaving the boy with rubbles and emotions he was too young to understand.

When the struggles of living a life in the rusted starlight got too tough something in Spencer dragged him away from the riches and grandeur and down to something more normal.

The Winter wind whipped around his ankles beneath his warm overcoat, wafting away the hot steam from the hot cup of coffee cradled between his frozen hands. In spite of the coat and the warmth he held, Spencer still shivered in the freezing cold. He took a sip then looked up slowly to the two story house in front of him. There was only one warmth that stayed around the young boy, his beloved family members continued to be around him. He had his favourite Uncle Sonny, his grandmother, Aunt LuLu and as much as he _didn't _like their townie ways, he had his cousins Cameron, Jake and Aidan.

In hopes of finally warming up his life and giving him a purpose outside of avenging his father's death and ending the filth known as his uncle, Spencer decided that from now on, he was going to return to his family.

That's why he was outside of the Spencer home, in the cold of Winter. It was time to reconnect.

If he could get used to there townie ways.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

"What are you after, Spencer?" Cameron questioned, the slightly older boy raising a eyebrow at his entitled cousin.

Spencer sipped at his coffee with closed eyes, ignoring his cousin for the moment. He drank deeply, decidedly not slurping to keep his refinement. As much as it would annoy Cameron, it was such a townie thing. Not knowing that he had already annoyed the older boy through his overly complicated order of a Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Non-Fat, Caramel Macchiato.

He finally looked up, "Just a chat, _dear cousin_. Or am I not allowed to do that?"

"Would you listen if I said that your not?"

"You know I would not." Spencer smirked and lifted his cup with a nod. "I was going to speak with grandmother, but… something lead my to you,"

"Now if it would only lead you away, I'm not in the mood for the entitlement of Spencer Cassadine." Cameron said curtly. He really was far from the mood to entertain the younger boy who had been raised on a silver spoon, drinking champagne in the life of modern day kings and queens. Spencer was giving him a look that made Cameron feel _off_ so looked at the cup. He wanted coffee now. "You would think someone with all that money would at least get their own cousin some coffee."

"When you order a Chocolate Frappe with _whipped cream_… you deserve to have to pay for it." Spencer shivered. "Such a Townie Drink."

Cameron snorted in spite of himself. "Like your mom…"

"My mother was a beautiful goddess that was unfortunately born in the wrong economic level." Spencer hissed. "She is not a _townie_. You should _praise_ her name!"

"Uh huh… and what about Emma… she's a _townie…_" Cameron teased.

"How dare you insult the love of my LIFE! Emma Scorpio-Drake is a Princess!" Spencer continued to hiss.

"Oh for fuck sake, Spencer who the fuck cares!"

Cameron slammed his fist onto the kitchen bench, before sweeping and knocking things over as he shoved himself away. Seething with anger at this entitled boy boasting about some little girl he praised to no end, Cameron kicked his chair into place. It fell over, but he couldn't care less. The teenage moved into the kitchen and roughly shoved the coffee pot into the machine, popped in a pod and waited for the hot steaminess to pour. For one blissful moment Spencer was silent, thrown off by the suddenness of the anger. He had no idea why Cameron was suddenly mad. In his own selfishness he never bothered to listen to anyone trying to tell him that Oscar Nero had recently passed away from cancer. While he would _never_ have considered Oscar anything close to a friend, Cameron was deeply affected by the loss of the boy he had always found annoying and self centered. Years and years of chasing around Josslyn rivalling with Oscar had given them some connection they never even realised.

Leading the boy to give Oscar something that he never expected to give up as one last favor to his rival and friend.

"Don't grump at me, because you wanna _get _with Joss… you know my _once _girlfriend…" Spencer smirked, in response to the slammed fist.

Cameron's fist met the closest surface with a loud thump. "Would you be quiet, _BRAT?!_"

Jumping back in his chair, Spencer's eyes went a little wide. Setting his coffee down, he resigned himself to sitting back in his chair. "Okay. I'm… listening. Why so mad?"

"Do you know nothing? Or are you just so blinded by your stupid light that nobody else matters to you? Seriously, Spencer, read the fucking room for _ONCE!_" Cameron hissed, not looking at his cousin.

Mouthing the words to himself, Spencer actually took a look around the room. When he had walked into Spencer house there was something off about the place but he had not paid enough attention to the place in his race to sit by the fire. Now he really saw the place; The blinds were drawn but that could be against the bleak coldness, there were boxes of takeout strewn around the room in messy piles. But the real thing to draw his eye was the black suit thrown over the back of Cameron's chair. He had even missed out on his usual large hug from the always cheerful to see him Aidan and Jake, who unlike their townie brother Cameron were adorable and less of a annoyance. Something that had confused him, since despite his differences with their way of life he had always been close to the pair.

The younger boy's heart dropped when it all sunk in. For once the darkness of life shifted onto someone else and it seemed more greedy for Spencer, who was glad it wasn't on himself. Dark suits, a sombre tension filling the room weighing him down the moment he crossed the threshold. Someone was gone.

Spencer felt his lip quiver a little, and his heart jumped as began to wonder if a family member had _moved on_.

"Wh-who… died, Cameron?" He asked slowly.

Sighing, Cameron made his way back to his cousin. "Not that you would _CARE _but Oscar did."

"Oh.. I'm um… sorry…" Spencer replied, not really knowing what to say about Oscar's death. He still thought that the boy wasn't good for Joss, even if he did understand the reason for his lies, it didn't mean that he liked the hurt that Oscar had put Josslyn through.

"No you're not. Just forget it. From now on, just don't mention him and Joss…"

"Joss? Why can't I mention her… she didn't die?" Spencer asked, actual confusion showcased in his facial features.

The older boy deadpanned. "Did you _NOT_ hear how mad you got me before? I don't want to hear about them right now."

"Okay…" Spencer replied, the entitled boy knowing enough not push Cameron further in this situation.

While he might _enjoy _pushing Cameron's buttons on a normal day, he wasn't stupid and knew this situation wasn't one of those times.

"So…" Spencer started, trying to find a new topic. "Found yourself a girlfriend, yet?"

Cameron just rolled his eyes, finally looking his cousin in the eye. In a swift movement he snatched the cup of coffee from Spencer before the boy could grab it and swapped it with his own. The pods tasted like ass, so even drinking something a Casadine had sipped from was better that _that_. Smirking he nodded to Spencer. "No. You? Found any french guys that wanna french you?"

"Numerous, who wouldn't want someone who looked this good?" Spencer smirked. "But yeah, I have my eye on a few and working the charm…"

Choking on his drink, the boy stared his cousin dead in the eye. "Um, dude… I said French GUYS!"

"I know." Spencer smirked. "The french don't let pesky things like _gender _get in the way of whose smoking hot, so you play both sides of the field. What about you townie, any _boys _capturing your attention?"

Once after school Spencer had been caught in heavy rainfall and forced to find shelter in a Cafe that was closing up for the day. A generous very young barista on the closing shift let him in and offered the cute american boy some tea and cake while he was busy sweeping and getting things ready to close. Once the blinds were closed, the cute teen sat down next to Spencer and they chatted for a while as the rain washed down the windows like waterfalls obscuring those inside. Then, all in some blurred heat of the moment action Spencer found himself pinning this cute random barista to his chair with their hips grinding and sitting on the boy's lap. They didn't even know each others names.

According to the bariaster he had questioned days later, it was Anthony, the fourteen-year-old son of the owner.

Long story short, the two young boys were behind the counter awkwardly fooling around as the storm passed by outside. It was bright and sunny when they finally came back up for air. Spencer even considered getting a job at the cafe if it meant getting to love on that cute boy some more. But he couldn't bring himself to serve the lower class, albeit French lower class. Through it would make his grandmother happy to know that he was 'communicating' with the son of a mere cafe owner.

Even if few words were said between him and the model quality french boy after their lips met for the first kiss of the night. Spencer became a often patron of the cafe after that, while letting the owner just how _good _the service his son had provided. Anthony was almost horrified when he first saw the boy back in there. The boy who had been inside of him, was there, in a seat sipping tea pretending to be flipping through the newspaper while obviously staring at him. He walked right outside and didn't come back in for five minutes. Spencer just smirked. Much to Spencer's annoyance however, he hadn't managed to get Anthony alone again before he was jetting off back home to surprise his grandmother and continue his attempts to destroy the life of his murderous uncle.

Something that had led him to the kitchen of the Spencer household chatting with his cousin.

"Dude! What the hell… no!" Cameron protested, trying to ignore the mental thought of what he had _done _that night.

"Oh _please_, Cameron… I've seen how you looked at-" Spencer bit his tongue. "Uh, J-Jake…"

"I don't look at Jake like anything! I'm not some fairy like you Spence…" Cameron growled.

Spencer snorted. "I'm not a fairy Camo, I'm just not some ignorant townie… to see all forms of beauty…"

Cameron snorted at him and finished off the coffee. He tossed it then turned back to the 'fairy' boy, who was starting to sound a little like his little half brother. "Okay then fairy, prove it. I bet no French boy wants your entitled ugly ass,"

"Who said they were after my ass, the french enjoy the _finer _things in life. The luxury… and that includes getting a mere taste of a Cassadine…" Spencer smirked.

It took awhile for Cameron to _stop _laughing.

He'd seen that ass a few times before in their shambling family get togethers by the pool or at the beach, and while it was cute Spencer's butt was nothing outstanding. But Cameron would be lying to himself to say that he hadn't stared at that lil peach butt every time it was showing off. Sometimes Spencer's shorts would be tugged down by Jake and Aidan when he was tanning. Others, Spencer was changing or just showing off a little of his ass to anyone willing to look at it. Smooth and tiny, the entitled boy's ass was firm but not Cameron's type. He preferred a toned or bubbly butt that decidedly _wasn't_ attached to his young cousin.

The only ass he had ever used was nice and toned, perfectly framed by a pair of dark black briefs that immediately had made Cameron's mouth water. It was a lot of fun to spank it.

"Are you done?" Spencer cut in.

Cameron recovered himself with a smirk. Behind the younger boy, he reached into Spencer's pocket and stole his phone. "What's your password?"

It got taken back quickly and the password typed in, but still Spencer kept his phone to himself. Casting a smirk to Cameron, the rich boy flipped through his gallery until reaching the 'France Album'. Scrolling through there he found the cute ass belonging to Anthony and turned the screen to Cameron.

"See? Look at that thing,"

"Daaaaaamn, brat… that… thing's cute!" Cameron snatched the phone, using his strength against the boy. With one hand on Spencer's head as he struggled, Cameron looked through the album perving on the cute lil ass, the French boys abs and adorable O-shaped face as Spencer's cock thrust into him. "Hot damn… Spence… Ooooh a video? Dirty brat,"

Struggling to get the phone back, the brat shouted. "You can give that back to me, now! You insolent little-!"

But it was too late.

"_Oooh putain oui! C'est si bon ton mignon garçon américain!_" Hearing the french moans of ecstasy was making Cameron's cock stiffen. How was Spencer Cassadine making someone sound like that? He shook his head and kept watching. "_Je vais jouir!_"

Cameron felt dirty seeing his younger cousin fucking some random even if confusingly _cute _boy.

Spencer's young cock was pistoning in and out of the small tight ass, with the young French boys legs pinned up against his lean chest. With a shaking camera, he moaned out something that sounded like '_moi aussi!_' but was drowned out by the shaking of the camera. Their bodies were dripping with rain and sweat. Suddenly it zoomed in on Anthony's chest when the boys leaned closer together and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Cameron could only imagine their tongues playing together in that heated kiss; and his cock grew fully hard. Spencer grew louder as thick ropes of cum shot out from Anthony's extremely cute looking four-inch dick, and the tiny smooth ass clenched around his dick. Their bodies broke apart in a sticky mess of cum and Spencer returned to pounding the cute tight hole as it squeezed the life out of his cock.

"_Anthony je suis éjaculer! SI SERRÉ!_" Spencer cried out loud, and pumped the fourteen-year-old french boy's ass full of his thickening spunk.

"Cameron!" The youth growled, trying to snatch his phone away. "Give that back you… Wait… oh my fucking god… Eww, ar-are you… Hard!? What the fuck, Cameron?!"

The blond rolled his eyes and kept looking through the phone. It was so strange to see Spencer fully naked, his four and a third inch cock out for show. Strangely Spencer felt his own length beginning to grow, getting turned on from someone else watching himself having sex. He'd never taken himself for an exhibitionist, though it did make some sense being a rich show off. "Oh get over yourself, Spence. I'm looking at this kid not your tiny dick,"

Anthony was screaming an anthem pleasure now, bent over one of the smooth tables as his ass was fucked at a fast pace. The boys could both hear each slap of sweaty skin as Spencer's cock fucked deep into the French. Cameron a little shocked that Spencer Cassadine had lost his virginity well before him.

Rubbing his hard dick through his jeans, Cameron's lips parted for a small moan. A shudder ran up his spine watching the younger boys fucking like animals. There was even a video of the rich boy spraying cream onto Anthony's sexy body.

Spencer looked somewhat disgusted that Cameron was palming himself off like that, and his cheeks tinged red that he was _enjoying _it.

"Ugh, fucking Townies!" He sighed, wishing that his uncle would burst in and knock Cameron down. "From now on i'm never going on my phone near you!"

"I could do that later. You clearly like getting that ass used, brat…" Cameron said eagerly. In spite of himself, he turned the screen to Spencer. It showed him on his back on top of a table with Anthony gripping both ankles and fucking away like a dog in heat. His face was contorted in pleasure and he grunted as Spencer's tightness milked him dry. "We're barely related, after all… And I could do with a distraction."

"Wha-?" Spencer's eyes went wide.

Cameron's lips were around his neck, sucking it and his teeth sinking in. But that wasn't all. The blond had grabbed his dick.

"If you are so desperate for one then I'll be your king…" Cameron growled. "No more waiting for some French tart to stop being blinded by your family's light."


End file.
